


Dear Diary

by Cookiechansenpai



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Love, Love at First Sight, Middle School, Reader loves senpai so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechansenpai/pseuds/Cookiechansenpai
Summary: Your diary entries as you gush over your biggest crush and first love - Natsuya-senpai.





	1. Entry 1

Dear Diary:  
  
Today, is my first day in Middle School, and I am so looking forward to all the great and new adventures that are waiting for me.  
  
**  
  
It was your first day of middle school. You were truly excited to start this new chapter in your life. At your elementary graduation though, you were pretty sad because some of your friends and classmates will be moving to other places and go to their local middleschool there. Still, you were glad that majority of your old friends will be attending Iwatobi Middle School like you.  
  
You twirled around as you looked at your reflection in the mirror, feeling really pretty in your sailor uniform. You really felt like you were a grown up now! Not a little girl but a young woman who's starting to take on the world. After fixing your ribbon one last time, you pick up your school bag before running downstairs, saying goodbye to your parents and then going out to go to school.  
  
School's not far from home, just like when you were in Elementary. The view of the cherry blossoms in full bloom anyway makes up for it if ever you're lazy to walk. You smiled as you look around and drink in the sight. It'll be a great school year, you thought.  
  
Once you reached school, the students who got there earlier were already gathered around the board where the classes were posted. You tried to stand on your tiptoes to see what class you're in. Thankfully, someone gave way to you and you got a closer look, eventually finding out that you belong to class 1 - A.  
  
After all the opening rites and ceremonies, you were in your classroom. It wasn't that busy much yet after homeroom, except for the people recruiting new members for their clubs. It was mandatory to join at least one, and you already thought of joining the music club. You've been playing the piano since you were a little girl and had been in love with playing it, even bringing home a few awards.  
  
After signing the registration form, you stood up from your seat and ran out of the room to go to the music club in order to submit it. While making your way out, however, you suddenly bumped into something - someone - who was really hard and sturdy that you fell back on your butt.  
  
"Ow... that hurts.." You whined out as you pulled your skirt down to prevent flashing anyone with what's under it.  
  
"Oops.. sorry.." The voice says and when you open your eyes, there was a tall, handsome, brown-haired boy standing in front of you and offering his hand to help you get up. You were stunned. He looked like someone who was out of a book. He was the most handsome man you had ever seen. He has a small and friendly smile on his lips and his ruby-colored eyes shines as it meets your gaze. Mindlessly, you shakily took his hand and allowed him to pull you up.  
  
"Didn't see you there.." He adds as you pat your skirt free from dust before looking at him, blushing softly.  
  
"I-It's okay!" You were stuttering. You were sure that he's a prince from those fairy tale stories your mom and dad read you when you were young.  
  
"Oh, hey! Would you like to join the swim club? I'm currently recruiting some new guys for the club.. and by new guys, I mean some girls too! Maybe you wanna join?" He asks and he flashes a really cute grin at you. All you did was nod stupidly as a response, your music club application form forgotten on the floor. He hands you a registration form and smiles again.  
  
"Kirishima Natsuya, by the way. Captain of the swim club. I'll see you on the club meeting next Monday. Ah, crap.. I still have some things to do.. I'll see you soon!" He waves at you before running off and you were still stunned.  
  
A prince. Just talked to you. And even invited you to join him in his club.  
  
You're now very much looking forward to your first club meeting with him.


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attend your first day of being in the swim club, giving you an opportunity to see him shirtless and only in his swimsuit, show off his amazing swimming skills and have the manager to find out about your huge crush on your senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho! Another updateeeeee! 
> 
> This time, we bout to see reader starting to learn how to be thirsty for Natsuya (bc tbh what girl of her age wouldn't be?) 
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to update more often so I can immediately finish this and start on a sequel fic which will *drumrolls* be an adult fic with College Reader and Natsuya meeting again.

Dear Diary: 

I met a prince today. Well, not really a prince, but someone who might as well be one because he is just soooooo handsome! He calls himself Kirishima Natsuya and I'll be seeing him a lot from now on. 

** 

You stood nervously, along with 4 other new recruits as the captain continued to speak. Your eyes were on him the entire time, though. He was just so gorgeous that you can't keep your gaze off him. 

The boys started to introduce themselves. Three of them were already familiar to you since you belong to the same class they were in. Though you didn't find out their names until now when they started their introductions. 

"Hey.. it's your turn.." The kind looking green-eyed senpai says, snapping you out of your thoughts and you blush as you step forward to introduce yourself. 

However, after the dark-haired boy, Nanase introduced himself and insisted that he only swims free and that he hated being called by his first name, Natsuya suddenly challenges him to a freestyle race, to which he accepted without any hesitations. 

But the way Natsuya took his jacket and tank top off, revealing his toned body just made you stare at him dumbly as he talks to Haruka about the condition before getting up on the starting blocks. Haru wasn't bad either, but Natsuya's physique was obviously so much better. 

Or was it just because he's your crush? 

You and the other members just stood there, waiting for them to start as they wait for the kind senpai, known as Nao, to start the race. Once they did, you were even more amazed than you already were with how beautiful his form was when he dove in. And the way he swam so swiftly was just so beautiful that it made your heart thump loudly against your chest. You wanted to scream, wanted to cheer him on. But no voice comes out of your throat as your eyes remain on him until both he and Haruka finish the race at the same time. 

"Dang it.." You mutter softly, seriously wanting Natsuya to win. They both emerge from the water, panting heavily to catch their breaths and it was as if the whole world turned slow-mo when he took off his goggles and swim cap. He looked utterly gorgeous no matter what he does. 

Right after that, he gets out of the pool and dried himself up before putting his jacket on. He rounds up the newbies, including Haruka. 

"Alright so this is the guy who's gonna look after you the most. He's Serizawa Nao, the club manager. Make sure you all listen to what he teaches you, alright?" You and the other freshmen reply in unison before being left with the manager. He smiles at you all before he starts talking and calling your name.

"Freestyle and breaststroke, right? Have you ever tried joining competitions before?" And you answer him by shaking your head. 

"I've had swimming classes back in Elementary, which is why I know how to.. but I never really joined competitions. Maybe mostly because I'm more of a piano girl than anything," You explain and he nods as he continues to listen.

"I see, so why did you join the swim club?" He asks, giving you a curious look as if he could see through you. Your whole face turned red as you avert your gaze from him, suddenly feeling nervous. "Well.. uh.. that's um.. I wanted to.. try out having two clubs at the same time....?" 

He chuckles softly and nods, but somehow not looking convinced. Oh no.. he knows. 

"I understand.." He nods and gives you that knowing look, making you swallow the growing lump in your throat. You just hoped he wouldn't tell Natsuya as he starts to go on about what kind of training you'll all do and your schedule. You exhaled softly as your swim practice were scheduled on the days you're off from your music club. 

You smiled widely as you breathed in, then exhaled. You'll see him a lot from now on, just as you hoped to get to know him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! New story from yo thirsty girl starring 12-year old reader and a 14-year old Natsuya. And yeah, I said thirsty, but I actually made this a wholesome story (because we can't write porn with underage people)
> 
> Anyway! I hope y'all like this because I believe we all need a li'l sugar in our lives. This'll be a sweet and innocent story even though I always thirst for that sexy, sexy man (as an adult, of course) 
> 
> Please enjoy the story and leave me a comment or two :) you can also go to my tumblr @writingcookie and maybe give it a follow and a feedback for my story/ies.


End file.
